Children in the attic
by WolfspearWolflover
Summary: Sequel to "Ghost story turned Love story"; Mai is back at SPR and doing jobs with the others again. Officially, she had Naru are a couple, but Naru seems distant, and even though he was the one to make the first move, Mai feels that he doesn't truly love her. Will a dangerous and long case get him to open up, or will it make him even more distant?
1. Chapter 1

_**Wassup everyone!**_

_**I decided I'd start writing a sequel as well since I noticed that a lot of people have been asking for one ever since my last one ended.**_

_**It probably will be even worse than the last one, but meh, gives me something to do and gives you guys something to read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**_

…

_**Mai's POV**_

Once again, here I am in the SPR building, and it's as quiet as ever. Even since I got back here it's been even quieter than before. Absolutely boring. Naru, that stupid narcissist, dosen't help my wanting to leave again either. Even though he was the one to kiss me after getting overly jealous, he's been acting like it never happened!

Whenever I mention it he avoids it too. It's honestly breaking my heart. If I knew he was going to act like this again I wouldn't have nursed my feelings. I should just move on. The problem is, I can't.

He took my first kiss for God's sake!

After years of trying to hold back my feelings and finding a new, permanent love, he goes and does that! Ugh! That idiot pisses me off!

"Mai! Tea!"

Grumbling I warmed up the tea pot in the kitchen, tapping my fingers against the counter, waiting for the whistle. I hear Lin and a couple other voices in the lobby and assume it's the others. But why would they be here on a normal day?

Curiously, I decide to make tea for all of them and pile biscuits on a tray. By the time I enter Naru's office they are already sitting and chatting, while Naru mumbles grumpily at his desk. I wordlessly put his cup down next to his computer and then I put the tray on the coffee table. I barely manage to put it down before Monk's hugging me.

"Mai it's been such a long time since I've seen you in this office!"

I can't help but giggle, "It feels like I haven't left," John looked like he wanted to speak up but didn't want to interrupt, so I addressed him, "What's on your mind John?"

John seemed a bit shocked at being noticed and hesitated a bit before answering, "Actually, Mai, could you do me a favour?"

I nodded, "Of course. What is it?"

John looked nervous at everyone's glances, even Naru had stopped typing on his computer, "Well, uh, actually it would be better if I just showed you, if Naru and Lin don't mind."

Naru stayed silent for a moment before answering, "Her days almost done anyway. Go ahead Mai," He then went back to his computer.

I huffed slightly, disappointed in his willingness for me to just leave, but I decided it would be better not to not complain and take this opportunity to leave, "Alright… Just let me get my stuff John and we can meet at the front."

John nodded and immediately stood up, leaving the room, as if he was being chased. I went to the kitchen to grab my bag and heard some curious and eager chatter from Ayako and Monk.

_I wonder why John was so nervous asking me to do him a favour…_

I joined John at the entrance and we both waved at Lin, who didn't respond or seem to even notice, before existing to the street. I turned to John, unable to hold my curiosity back any longer, "So John, what is this favour?"

John seemed to be more relaxed, but instead of answering, he turned to me and calpped his hands together as if praying. He stayed silent for a few awkward moments before speaking, "I'm really sorry to be asking this Mai, but I need you to do some acting for me."

"…What kind of acting…?"

He hesitated again but then spoke very quickly, "I need you to pretend you're a childhood friend a come to a group date with me."

I snorted, trying not to laugh, "A group date? Why?"

John seemed to relax more when I laughed, "Actually, it's for a possible client. He doesn't really believe in ghosts so he won't come here, but he's willing to talk about his… problems… over dinner."

"Oh? Mind me asking what you know already?"

John nodded, "Of course! Actually, the client is the son of a traditional hotel's manager. He told me that his parents and guests have been noticing moving furniture, gusts of cold air, and whispering. So far, no one has been attacked so that's why he isn't sold, but it's causing for them to lose customers, so he wants a professional's opinion," He noticed my doubtful look and immediately began to speak again before I could, "I would ask Naru but I already know he won't agree, so you were the first person I thought of. Do you mind?"

I chuckled shaking my head, "No, I don't, if I get free food out of it I'm willing to help."

John grinned, "Ah good! Thanks a lot, mate!"

I nodded, "Of course, you have a car, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'll call you when I'm picking you up?"

"Great! It's a date!"

He blushed a bit and I couldn't help but giggle. Perhaps if I didn't like Naru so much, or if he wasn't in the picture, I would like John more. I pondered over this until he called later that night.

Yeah, he'd be a good candidate.

…_**.Later that night**_

John had picked me up around 6:30 and I was now sitting in the passenger seat of his small car. We were making small talk, to pass the time. We talked about what happened while I was gone, what kind of cases they had done and I talked about my college life. Now that I thought about it, I took back my earlier thought about him. He was too close to be a candidate – he was like a brother, more than a very good friend.

Soon we arrived at an old part of town, designed to be a more 'traditional' look to the neighbourhood. John led me inside where he greeted another female and a male. The male was handsome, but he was nothing like Naru. He was muscular and tall. He had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair with chiseled features.

The woman was also very beautiful. She had very short blonde hair, high cheek bones and green eyes. She was a little shorter than me but seemed more athletic and stronger.

The woman was the first one to speak, "Hello, my name is Ohara Uki, but feel free to just call me Uki. My brother, Fujino, is the one who John spoke to."

I spoke after that, stuttering a bit, "Ah, my name is Taniyama Mai, I'm an old friend of John's. It's nice to meet you both."

I shook hands with them both and then we sat down. John and Fujino ordered some drinks and food while I pulled out a notebook and Uki started talking, starting with a giggle, "With that notepad you really look like a professional!"

I smirked and chuckled a bit, "Well no, I'm not, but my boss is and he wasn't able to make it."

Fujino scoffed, taking a sip of his sake after it had arrived, "Right, 'professional ghost hunters'."

Uki glared at her brother then gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry about him, he still doubts it even though he's experienced the hauntings."

John and I exchanged a curious glance and I pushed further, "Hauntings? From what John said, it was nothing major."

Uki looked a bit hesitant and nervous, "Well… The reason I wanted to speak to you again was because it's escalated since John and my brother spoke."

I couldn't but let my curiosity grow, "Oh?"

Uki frowned a bit, "Well, to begin with, we thought it was the cleaners fault. It was little things, a misplaced chair or vase, nothing major. After a couple months our parents started to get annoyed with this and decided to set up cameras and things, which not only annoyed the customers but also this… spirit. Things like the water tap and lights began turning off and on randomly. One time the bathroom even flooded a bit, but, at the time, the water to that area of the house had been shut off. After a couple weeks of that, it escalated again. Guests started feeling suddenly cold and uncomfortable, and some say they hear whispers and screams… And then a couple days ago…"

Uki broke off and both John and I waited in anticipated for her to continue.

Uki took a deep and shaky breath, "A guest claims to have seen a ghost of a child laughing. They tried to talk to it but it ran off… They told my parents about this but my parents didn't think anything of it… But this morning… The guest was admitted to a hospital. Reports say they were beaten, and on the outside they look like they just have some bruises, but they have excessive internal bleeding, especially in the stomach and gut. Police don't have an explanation yet."

Both John and I had shocked expressions, and I finally managed to get the courage to speak, "How did they find this 'guest'?"

Uki paused, then spoke, "This is what freaked me out the most: police say this person had claimed he was being followed by a small child that wouldn't stop harassing him. He even said it was in his hospital room and wouldn't stop laughing, he freaked out and they had to give him sedatives."

John and I didn't know how to respond. They've had terrifying cases before involving children, but these children, or child, seemed violent. Just how were the others going to react to this?!

…

_**That was much darker than I planned…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt**_

…_**.**_

John and I were both silent, equally in shock. Of course, the number of cases involving children was countless. I remembered two clearly, the one where a ghost of a mother had been kidnapping the spirits of children, and another one where I had been possessed by a lonely mute boy.

Angry and hateful child spirits were nothing new in my world, but still, this one was odd. Why had a child attacked what seems to be an innocent man? And why is the child attached to a traditional hotel?

John was the first to speak up, "We will report this to Mai's boss first thing tomorrow morning."

I nodded and stood up, wanting to leave in order for the morning to come quicker, "And if he dosen't agree, we have some other contacts that will hopefully be willing to help," I smiled at Uki, who's worried and frightened expression seemed to soften a bit, "And if they aren't, John and I can at least try to help on our own."

Uki seemed to have a weight lifted off her chest, "Thank you so much miss Taniyama and mr Brown."

John and I said are goodbye's to Uki and her brother, who was staying silent, and we both prepared ourselves for tomorrow, and trying to convince Naru that this would be a good next case.

…_**..**_

I had gotten to work a little late, from doing some research on the hotel late into the night, but I was determined to get the others on this case. If it was just a noisy spirit I would have rathered not get in involved, but one person had already gotten hurt, and who knows how many more people will get attacked.

As I walked into the office building, with a nervous looking John, I ignored Lin's growl of disapproval and went straight to Naru's office. I slammed the door open, making everyone immediately becoming silent and John let out a squeak. To my surprise, even Osamu was there, but I didn't stop to greet him.

Naru was glaring at me for my rude entrance, but once again, I ignored it as a slammed down a pile of papers on his desk. My notes of last night and the little research I had done last night. I heard John squeak again and I turned my head slightly to see Lin was standing behind John, in the doorway.

I turned back to Naru when he spoke, his voice low and threatening, "I assume you have a good excuse for not only being late, but for the rude and rash entrance?"

I could tell without looking that John was giving me a look that said, 'don't push it,' but I did, "I do, in fact. A very important one. A case. I think you'll be quite interested in it."

At that, Monk, Ayako and Osamu snickered at the fact that _I_ thought _Naru_ would be interested in my case.

Luckily for me, after a long pause, he answered, "Oh? And what exactly is this case about?"

On the inside I was cheering, but on the outside I kept a poker face, "It's taking place at a traditional hotel. At first the owners thought it was just a poltergeist or lazy maid, but then guests started claiming to see the ghosts of children, and yesterday, a man that had been a guest there had been fatally injured, from inside out."

The room became silent again when I had mentioned the man being injured, and Naru had a thoughtful look on his face, "And why do you think I would be interested in this case? For all I know, it was just a foolish accident."

I ground my teeth, knowing he would answer like that, and it took all my courage to say, "I already promised that I would help them, and John is as well. If you don't want to help, then all I need is to borrow some equipment and someone to transport it all."

At this, Naru seemed to tense and clench his teeth, making me smirk in victory. Although he acted like he had no feelings for me, he hated the idea of me doing anything dangerous. After a few moments of silence and hi angrily muttering to himself, he stood up, "Fine. I'll accept it. Osamu, I want you to read over the files Mai has brought in. Lin, I want you and Monk to start packing the equipment. Girls, I want you to help them organize it, especially you Mai. Since you and John know the most about this case assume both of you will know about the equipment we will need."

Everyone started getting to work, and I winked at John, grinning. He sighed in relief and we both went to the cars to help out.

Once we had arrived, John spoke up, "I can't believe you did that Mai, you got some guts for backing him into a corner like that."

That made my grin widen and I let out a laugh, "Well I didn't lie, I just gave him a push in the right direction."

John frowned, "True, although do you think this is actually alright? If you really wanted him to accept you wouldn't have mentioned the man in critical condition…"

I nodded, "That's true, but if I hadn't and he found out from the owners, he would be even more pissed. This way, at least he knows. Not only that, but my little trick wouldn't have worked as well."

John didn't say anymore as we began packing the cars. Everyone climbed into their set cars, and naturally, I ended up in the same car as Naru, Lin and Osamu.

_This is going to be a long drive…_

Crossing my arms I kept my gaze outside the window. Luckily the drive itself wasn't that long. The hotel was just on the edge of the city so it would take max 45 mins to an hour. Still, it seemed like it was taking forever.

Eventually Osamu got bored and he started making silly jokes, every once in a while flirting with me, which made Naru let out a disapproving growl. Still, Osamu wouldn't stop, and it made Naru scowl even more when I giggled at his jokes and lame attempts to flirt.

This was going to be a long long case.


End file.
